This invention relates to a volumetric flow meter, and more particularly, to an improved vortex flow meter.
Volumetric flow meters such as vortex flow meters have employed strain gauges, capacitors, piezoelectric disks and the like as flow sensors. Meters of this type have often been sensitive to strain induced by external vibration. The strain has reached the meters through the piping in which the meters have been located, from vibration sources such as wind, control valve turbulence, and reciprocating machinery including compressors and pumps. Transmission of the vibration to the flow sensors has caused strain in the sensors, resulting in erroneous sensor outputs.